


A, B, ...Cipher?!

by Novachipmunk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Multi, at the moment at least, will add more as I upload chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novachipmunk/pseuds/Novachipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horrible clothing choices, dating adivce from a twelve-year-old and motion detectors that have the power to defeat demons - join our heroes as they grapple with the daily life!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A, B, ...Cipher?!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A, B, ...Cipher?!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/178567) by Cecilia Bright (Me). 



> Hey there! Welcome to my collection of random Gravity Falls fanfics.  
> At first, this was supposed to be an ABC-Challenge where I'd write one drabble for every letter of the alphabet but since I wrote them in German first, the prompts I used didn't fit anymore and I decided to just to call it a day and do this instead. These fics will be of varying length and I write mostly BillDip but there will definitely be other ships as well!  
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated and help me improve my writing! :)

"Do you really think it's a good idea to ... unleash _that_ onto the general public?"  
Dipper thought about the whispered words for a moment and glanced around the corner. "I'm not sure", he said with raised eyebrows. Mabel followed his lead and bent forward a little to be able to see into the next room. This proved, however, to be quite difficult, because she was holding Waddles in her arms and almost lost her balance, so her brother had to push her back into an upright posture.  
"You shouldn’t allow him to choose his outfit on his own," murmured Mabel, leaning against the wall. Dipper grimaced.  
"Me? All of this was _your_ idea! "  
"But you agreed, Dipdop. And he is your boyfriend, not mine. "  
He couldn’t argue with that... Dipper sighed. Well, now it was too late anyway. They would go out for dinner for the first time and even Pacifica knew about it. This date would be a humiliation to everyone there but it was not necessary that Bill made it worse than it had to be already. But this was Bill and Bill would not be himself if he didn’t try everything to embarrass Dipper. Why did like Dipper him again?  
But the demon wearing a suit with a bright yellow jacket, complete with cylinder and bow tie, didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he looked like a dapper bumblebee. On the contrary: He was grinning broadly and seemed to have a great time already.  
Dipper feared for the worst.


End file.
